


船

by swimpool



Series: Kamen Rider [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimpool/pseuds/swimpool
Summary: 醉醺醺的警服play





	船

“需要我帮忙吗，阿士？”

神通广大的小偷被人掳住了手，脸上还是一如往常的平淡神情，好像此时此刻不能动弹，还要在别人身下喘气的并非他海东大树，而是眼前默不作声的门矢士。

他再灵活聪明，也抵不过手铐叮当作响的威力。细细的手腕被套在金属环里，挣扎了几下便隐隐起了红印，却也只好作罢。不过海东也乐得看士为他忙上忙下，索性把双手举过头顶，任士解他衣扣。他是小偷，行动讲求快速，因而多数时候穿单衣，外面披马甲，潇洒又方便。可偏偏今日他穿着衬衫，脖子上还系了个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结，脱起来格外麻烦。

要说着装的繁琐程度，门矢士毫不逊色。他一走出照相馆，身上就已经是一套立派的蓝色警服。士个子高，四肢修长，是天生的衣架子。朴素衣料罩着他修长脊背，给普普通通的工作服平添几分英俊。工装是统一定制的，熨帖比不上西装，却胜在松松垮垮，大大小小空隙都暴露在空气中，任由气流鼓动。门前停着的自行车应当属于公共财产，白漆有点点脱落，半新不旧。年轻巡警也不嫌弃，长腿一跨便轻松地骑上它，踏着小皮鞋吱吱呀呀地上了路。大街上有风穿过，士湛蓝色的衣摆上下翻飞，像飞鸟的羽翅。

可半路就出了差错。他汽车路过哪所酒吧时，瞥见门前一团人影争执不休。于情于理他都该介入，只好举着警卫证挤进了人群里。人群中间站着个纤细的青年，一头卷发外翘，眼神涣散没有焦点。其他几位当事人当他是在挑衅，愈发气极，说着就打算叫警察来。

“警察不是来了吗？”

门矢士把警卫证在胸前晃了一圈，算是出示过了证件。捅了篓子的那位看着他出现 ，也是一愣，偏着头望着他发呆，然后轻飘飘地笑了笑。

“所以，这家伙怎么了？”

门矢士本人姿容端正，可惜脸上常年挂着一副不耐烦的冷淡表情，把一身正气压下去一大半，生生把年轻善良小刑警的形象搞出了叛逆味道。周围的几个人被这样一施压，都纷纷收敛了气焰，安安静静地回答警察先生的问询。

不出十分钟，士就把记录用的笔记本关上了。过程倒是出奇的普通，宝物大盗光天化日之下溜进了这所小酒吧，原因是盯上了一位先生手上的戒指，最后却给人抓住。据说是哪家传家宝的宝石戒指不知被他藏到了哪里去，一行人威逼利诱地也没让这小偷把东西交出来，也绝无放跑小偷先生的打算，只好两厢僵持。

“大概明白了。这家伙由我带回警署。”

他掏出扣在腰间的手铐，眼疾手快地铐住了海东的手腕。海东看上去是想抵抗的，可回过神时已经被人牵着走了。手铐上有铁链，一头插在手铐中间的搭扣上，另一头扣在士的腰带上。门矢士手插口袋，打算押送这人回警署。

海东毕竟是海东，被人拷着也面色沉静，跟着士慢悠悠地向前走。士始终沉默，没有任何和他交谈的打算。他们在城市的内部里走着，绕过大大小小的蜿蜒小径和曲径通幽的小巷。走到一半，海东决定开口向士搭话。

“...阿士？”

“阿士？”

“是阿士吧？”

还是一如既往地叫得亲昵。士心里烦躁，扛不住他一口一个阿士的连击，头也不回地问他干什么，可海东只是笑了笑，笑得轻飘飘的，并不答话。

“阿士”

“……又干什么？”

士终于回头，打算看看这人到底还有什么手段。海东眨了眨眼，三两步凑近了他，接着双手举过头顶，很轻松地套过士的头顶，抱住士的后腰。

距离一下子拉近。

士觉得这家伙绝对是哪里出了问题。实际情况也是这样，如此温柔热烈甜蜜的海东绝不正常。平日的海东来去如风，喜欢凑到他身边嚷嚷着士别给我捣乱，可想好好和他相处时又转眼就不见人影。往往是早上还跑到照相馆擅自做了一大桌子早饭，傍晚便带着diend抵到他额头，微微歪头勾起嘴角笑得得意又温和，威胁他别再妨碍自己。

海东揽着他的后背，非常亲昵地凑了上去。他们额头相抵，士见海东眼里水雾迷蒙，像要掉下眼泪一般波光潋滟，是极柔情的光景。他当然该反抗，也确实反抗了，说你想干什么，海东，你到底想干什么。手铐是他亲自带上的，海东挣不脱，他当然也挣不脱。海东像他偷的那只小章鱼一般气焰嚣张地缠着他，把又湿又重的热气喷在他脸上。

他们将将走到一条阴湿的小巷子里。周围黑沉沉的，没什么光亮。海东的脸庞很斑驳，像某种岩石的纹路一样轮廓不清，歪歪扭扭地摊在他面前。

“海东，我...”

士刚开了口，就被海东堵住了嘴。海东非常漂亮，像水里的月亮，有着难以言喻的温柔和脆弱，又脆又轻地闪着光。他的唇瓣不薄，却非常轻盈柔软，是裹了奶油的松饼，甜香四溢。

士不知道自己到底是想拒绝海东，还是想揶揄他，或是其他任何一个他不愿想也不敢想的答案。他知道海东不想听接下来的话，而他自己也不想听。他嘴里吃着甜滋滋的东西，胃里却泛起一点苦味，像吃菠萝或是别的什么水果时，舌尖上全是甜的，口腔里却泛起刺痛，连带着蜜一样的糖水也变得刺激了。

海东的舌头钻进他口腔里，柔软湿热地翻滚，像液体一样填补每一丝空隙。空气里的湿气是凉的，却又被海东的体温轻而易举地驱散。海东圈着他的手颤抖着逐渐收紧，像打算把他勒死在自己怀里。士费了很大劲才从他的禁锢里挣脱，窒息一般地喘了口气。海东被挣脱，转而把手放在他的肩膀上。手铐贴着士的头发，冰冷的金属质感抵在脑后，像在提醒他眼前的艳丽景象和胸中的柔美情绪并非真实。

被他推开的海东低下了头了，汗水混着湿润的水汽缠在头发上，让他看上去有些湿淋淋的，像淋了雨的小狗一样惨兮兮的。长长的前发遮着脸，他躲开了士的眼神。

“……你喝酒了？”

“被那个男人邀着喝了两杯……”

果然如此。如果是平常的这家伙，怎么会被酒吧里的侍卫轻而易举地抓住。方才的吻急促又酸涩，但他分明尝到了辛辣刺激又酸甜苦涩的味道。

“几杯玛格丽特就醉醺醺的，真难看。”

嘴里醇香鲜甜的味道又泛了起来。不得不承认，海东作为接吻对象真是再合适不过。方才同他唇齿相依时，海东又软又热，格外撩人。被挣脱后，小偷先生嘴角流下的唾液坠成银丝，顺着饱满唇瓣一路流到下颏。

“阿士对这些东西也这么了解，真意外啊。”

“毕竟我除了摄影以外的事情都很擅长。”

那么，接下来？

要不要进行下去？

此时此刻，这个问题成为横亘在他们眼前最重要的命题。这个世界的事情也好，过去的回忆也好，毁灭或创造和新生，次元和宝物，再或者是照相馆和归属，在此刻都变得逐渐遥远起来，变成遥远彼方的一个意向，变成一个需要过后再考虑的次要事项，变成某种虚无的概念或词汇，而非切实可以看见的东西。

眼下只有爱情，或者是身体的交换。也许两者本没有什么本质上的不同，在此时此刻，在任何时刻。

海东先一步表态。他抬高了手，“衣服就交给阿士了。毕竟我没法自己动手嘛，喏，门矢警官”，他这样说着，并摇了摇手腕，让手铐发出叮叮当当的响声。不知怎的，他这份毫不在意的轻浮让士起了一阵无名火。他佯装温柔体贴的计划破灭，打算遵从本能行动——从眼前那个小小的领结开始。宝物小偷原本的计划似乎是装成侍者，趁着和客人打交道时偷走东西。他摸上海东的背，在后者的后颈摸到了那个小小的搭扣。领结是丝绸制的，质感滑腻，三两下便被他的体温所传染，隐隐地发着热。士指尖起的薄汗给这个步骤增添了几分困难，但他还是很快就解下了海东的领结。

接着是衬衫。在这期间海东始终非常沉默，像在极力避免泄露某些情绪或话语。他以一种异常坚强的毅力保持着淡然的微笑，维持住了表面上的体面。士从最后一颗开始解起，直到海东的胸膛完全袒露在他眼前。他抱住海东，以一种快要揉碎对方的态度亲吻海东。他们的唇瓣混合在一起，摩擦着发热，热烈地相互折磨。

海东的手又落在士肩上，模样相当狼狈。他的乳尖被迫按在警服不够柔软的衣料上，同粗糙的外套表面相互摩擦。乳粒很快变得红肿起来，像藏在樱花里嫣红的樱桃一般肿痛又鼓胀地经受着春风或门矢士的折磨。他如此沉默，却也架不住痛和快感的折磨，忍不住轻轻呜咽起来。

士听了，折磨他的心情愈发厉害，迫切地想听他求饶。海东强撑出来的轻浮得意已经破碎得所剩无几，他越发感到自己在逐渐靠近真正的核心。方才是海东想要揉碎他，此刻，士要把这种无法挣脱的窒息感返还给海东。

他有很多话想问他，关于过去的事情，关于海东的出现和离开，关于海东的想法和他自己的想法。但他始终没有找到合适时机去和小偷先生探讨这些问题——也许后者从来不是个适合探讨问题的对象。他不讲道理，来去全凭心意，把浓稠又热烈的情意擅自投掷到他身上，又在士偶尔想要回应那份也许并不切实存在的温情时，毫不犹豫地夺路而逃。diend的能力多么方便：他永远来去如风，永远自由任性，却永远选择闭口不言爱和眷恋。

士很迫切地想要看到海东的表情。于是他掀开海东的前发，想确认对方的神情。海东大树于是毫不犹豫地咬了他的舌尖。士只好放开他，并且分开他们方才还紧紧相依的唇舌。他就是这样，十分钟之前还轻飘飘暖洋洋地笑着来吻他，给士一个有些急切甚至粗暴的吻，向他投怀送抱。士回应他了，海东先生又气呼呼地咬破了他的舌尖，并且粗暴地推开他。

士嘴里立刻泛起了血腥味，又腥又甜地痛。他舔了舔自己的手，手背上出现了淡淡的红痕。海东的双手终于重新回到自己身侧，但他也无暇活动僵硬的手腕，而是直直地盯着士的动作。他想如果夏蜜瓜在这里的时候，一定会大呼小叫“这样可不行！受伤了就该好好处理！”。可他不同，他是能让阿士留下伤口的人。情况允许，他不介意看士受伤，甚至乐意主动让他受伤。想到这里，他觉得心情好了一些。

而士恰恰相反。他向来恶劣又自大，毋论他是大首领，或是世界的破坏者，再或者是救世主，这份傲气从未改变过。他对海东的抗拒感到厌烦，并且因受挫而倍感屈辱。士顾不上考虑海东僵痛的手腕和敞开的胸膛，把他的手抓住，进而把海东整个按在墙上。手铐冰冷的触感硌得他不太好受，阴湿的墙壁也不算合适的做爱场所，但士考虑不了那么多了。眼下最重要的是让这家伙吃点苦头。

西装裤的皮带扣得很紧，士解开它时，立刻碰上了那个炽热的东西。被人抓住性器是很羞耻的事情，但也不及它被握在心爱的人手里，并被顺着轮廓反复揉搓来得更可怕。深色的底裤被撑得凸起一块，并因为顶端溢出的淫液而沾湿了一小片区域。海东难以抑制地感到痛恨和懊恼，却又抽不出手去反抗，只好瑟缩着颤抖着在士身前呜咽。

士终于得以看清他的眼神。那是非常少见的、珍惜的东西。他因而联想到海东心心念念的宝物，“宝物就是世上仅有，只会出现一次的东西”，那家伙这样说过吧。既然如此，此时海东惊惧又享受的表情便是这个世界最了不起的珍宝。可惜他的相机放在了酒吧那里，不然他一定要拍下这个瞬间。这个为了他缠绵痛苦，为了他备受折磨，为了他攀上天堂，被欲望驱使失掉尊严，被禁锢被控制不得动弹的海东，不记录下来太可惜了。

“阿士...”

海东出声提醒他。

被他摁在墙上的人此刻眼角发红地瞪着他。他说不出邀请的话，说不出求饶的话，就这样愣愣地盯着他，又害怕又渴望。被人摁在小巷子里的墙上操不是什么愉快的体验，也绝不会成为美好的记忆，可此时此刻他想要的就是这个。他希望这种单方面的被凌辱可以立刻结束，他希望士可以安抚他，可以珍惜他，可以珍爱地拥着他并进入他。

可是海东什么也说不出。士停下了手上的动作，同他无声地对峙。士想听到海东主动的邀请，海东希望士能主动插进来。他们都在盼望对方主动，并且非常固执地抗拒着示弱。

最后是由士打破了僵持的局面。他终于短暂地放过了海东炽热的性器，转而对他胸前的乳粒实施了欺凌。他轻轻地舔了一下，那个地方便立刻剧烈地颤抖起来。士左手仍按住海东挣扎不已的手腕，右手则环着海东的后腰，同时舔舐着后者胸前红色的凸起。海东的挣扎越发剧烈，士一分心，便让海东成功挣脱。

这家伙又要逃了，士马上想到。一直都是这样，自己永远也抓不住这个人。他像小猫，彩虹，或者半夜开放的花和圆满的月亮。海东永远都是易逝的，轻而易举便从他指缝中逃脱。即使双手被铐住，海东也能漂亮地把他一拳打倒，可以胜任gx-3装备者的体力和常年逃亡的灵活技巧都是证明。但出乎他意料的，海东大树愣了一下，随即抱住他的肩膀，紧紧地拢住他，像维护一件已经到手的宝物。

“士...进来...求求你”

这已经是海东的极限了。士的舌头滑腻又滚烫，挑逗着安抚着勾起了他的欲望以及，爱情。士当然不能拒绝。就算他想再使坏，也没法再忍耐了。士把手指缓缓插进了海东的后穴，后者靠着墙的脊背一下子伸直了，恐惧又痛苦地期待着更多的苦头。

没有润滑剂的帮助，扩张过程做得不太顺利。海东动情的呻吟立刻变得痛苦又虚弱起来，士不禁有些怜惜，但现在在这里停止才是最让人痛恨的行为。他突然想到以后也许该随身带着这种东西，但很快扼杀了这个念头，并在心里吐槽这样未免过于深谋远虑。简直是不放过任何一个可能和海东做爱的机会，听上去怪恶心的。

可实际上就是这样。海东被人灌了酒，他恰巧穿着警服路过。他带着海东回警署，然后在半路上就开始做爱。在某个鲜少有人经过的阴暗巷道里，海东吻了他，于是他们脱了衣服，在这里做爱。事情就是这样。

士的手指在内壁摁压，耐心地等待海东的身体适应他。炽热的甬道终于缓缓放松，他的手指逐渐增加，并且在不断探索那个双方都期待的位置。最终他猜测找到了，原因是海东抱他的手颤抖得越发厉害，小偷先生把头搁在他肩上，一遍又一遍地叫他名字。

他的呻吟不是无内容的。他唤他阿士，阿士，这三个音就是他的春药，凭这三个文字他就可以攀上高潮。阿士是他的太阳。过去，是阿士找他，把他捡回来，把他带回家，把他的伤养好。一遍遍给他吻和爱，给他天真和带着好奇的吻，给他欢愉和甜蜜，给他依靠。海东是船，在大海上摇摇欲坠地漂流，最后消失在黑夜中央。门矢士就是那个把他从溺水里救出来的人。

如今由他来找阿士。海东要给他增加困难，给他添麻烦，阻碍他、妨碍他，让他困扰、让他皱眉，让他挂念并且最好永远忘不掉。他的太阳飞速地向前驶去，像真正的太阳一样一刻不停地变换着位置，可他还停在原地不知何去何从。（注）

海东堪堪掉下几滴泪，同时在士把他的性器送进他身体里，并激烈地撞击着那块肌肉时快乐得叫出了声。海东的声音向来很好听，清亮温柔，但都不如此时来得尖锐又甜蜜。滴着蜜的刀子穿过了士的胸膛，也捅进了海东的心脏里。此刻，他们被利器贯穿着连接在一起，动弹不得，无法分离。

海东的每一句呻吟都落在士的耳朵里，伴着热气尽数送达。士的双臂穿过他腋下，把他整个抱起来。海东四肢都纤细，轻得不像成年男人，此刻被士整个抱在怀里，柔软又炽热。因为重力的关系，士的性器进入得较先前更深，士的怀抱被他所填满。他立刻感到一种由上自下的满足，像所有欲望，不管是关于偷窃或是关于正义，关于信任和爱，此刻都被填满，不再空虚得让他害怕。

“你高兴吗，阿士？”

他凑在士耳边，轻声询问道。

士一时分不出他是喝醉了，还是清醒着的。

 

 

 

  
注：这里来自一首诗。“在我身上你找山，/找葬在林中的太阳。/在你身上我找船，/它迷失在黑夜中央。”因为很喜欢就写进来了。


End file.
